The Child
by Sky79
Summary: Another Daken/Kim short story. It's about when they both meet a child.


It was late at night as Kim and Daken walked the streets. They held hands as they walked away from the movie theater as they had just got done watching a horror film that he wanted to see. She wasn't big on the horror flicks but it was his turn to pick the movie, so they went. A cool breeze passed through the air. It was getting to be fall season and the nights were getting cooler. Daken looked to Kim and noticed her shiver. They stopped for a moment as he took off his leather jacket and put it on her. She smiled as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Just as they began to walk again, a shot was heard not far from where they were. Daken turned in the direction of it and ran towards it, leaving Kim standing by herself for a moment, before running after him.

Daken stood just outside of an alley, looking at a man who was standing over a woman, who was now dead, a shot wound to the chest. The man was just standing there, gun in hand, looking down at the woman. The woman was homeless, he could see that, and couldn't understand why this man killed her. The man looked towards Daken and got scared as he began to run out, almost knocking down Kim as he ran passed her. Kim watched the man run, lost on what was going on. Daken was about to give chase, but something was heard from the alley, crying.

Daken walked in, going towards a big pile of trash bags, moving them away. To his surprise, the crying was coming from a little girl. Her cloths were torn and ragged. Her dark brown hair a mess. He knew she had to be of Spanish decent, as her skin was a tanned color. The girl looked up at him from where she sat her eyes all red and nose runny.

"Is….is he….gone?" she asked him.

"Yes." He told her.

"And mama?"

"I'm sorry." He told her, figuring the dead woman was her mother. She began to cry again and Daken looked to Kim, who was now standing not far behind him. Kim could see that he was lost on what to do. She stepped in and kneeled down to the child. He watched and was amazed at what he was seeing. Kim was able to calm the child down, taking a tissue from her purse and wiping her tears away, along with cleaning the child's nose. She then stood up and looked to him.

"She's coming home with us." Kim told him with a stern voice. He looked at her like she was nuts and she noticed. "Babe, we can't just walk away and leave her here, alone. She's only seven and homeless. She'll die out here!" The child was now standing by her side, holding her hand, looking up to Daken. As he looked at the two of them, something came over him. A feeling he hated, it was a tug on his heart. He tried shaking the feeling but couldn't, as he looked to Kim, the one he loved, and saw concern and worry in her eyes.

"Fine." He said after he took a deep breath. "But this is only temporary." He added as all three walked out.

**The Next Morning**

Kim was sitting on the couch with Maria, the child they found from the night before. They were watching cartoons and Maria had one of Daken's T-shirts on, she was swimming in it as it was huge on her, but Kim wanted her to get out of the rags she was in before. Daken wasn't too far away, talking to someone on his cell phone. The person he was talking to was someone he's known for a very long time.

"But, Nikki, I can't take care of no child!" he told her. "Can't you take her?"

"I would, but I'm not going to. I love kids, but Kim seems to enjoy the child. Maybe this is a sign. I told you that you would have a kid some day." Nikki said on the other line.

"This isn't funny!" he told her when he heard a little snicker. "Fine, if you won't take her, then I'll hand her over to the state and they can deal with her."

"Daken, do you know how hard it is to grow up in foster care? Always being shipped all over the place, never having a true family." She explained to him. Daken sighed to himself and she heard, bringing a smile to her face. She was always good at talking sense into him. Laughter filled the air and he looked towards the couch were Kim and Maria were having a tickle fight. He smiled to himself as he watched.

"I guess we'll be going cloths shopping then." He told Nikki.

"You'll be a great foster father." Nikki told him.

"We'll see." He told her as they hung up. He then walked towards the couch were he sat down. The two had stopped and were now looking at him. They then looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him. He raised a brow as he watched, wondering what was going on. Just then they attacked him, trying to tickle him. Laughter filled the air again as he got them and began tickling them. This would be a new chapter in both of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
